Untitled Spark
by ScienceExperiment5150
Summary: An Autobot Femme has fallen hard for Starscream, one night of passion gives way to a pain as her spark is broken.
1. Passion Killing Floor

**_Untitled Spark_**

**_By_**_ DesignationPhoenix_

**_Disc_**_: I don't own anything but my OCs._

**_Authors Note:_**_ Listen to www. Youtube .com/watch?v=BEkoCmEt-tQ while reading, I got the story idea from listening to this song. Heck it helps also that it's form the first movie x3_

**_Chapter Once: Passions Killing Floor_**

The small femme was waiting for Starscream to show. She was worried he wouldn't care enough to show. Sighing she sat down under the mountain ledge, her armor shining in the dying light of the day. Then a faint sound met her audio receptor; the sound of a jet engine. Smiling she stood and ran out to the clearing just as Starscream landed.

"Well little femme, I'm surprised at you. Falling for the enemy, what would your mech creator say?" Screamer circled her, running a clawed finger along her right arm. "I don't care… Starscream, we can't help who own spark chooses to fall for."

He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. "Well… you said you'd take me somewhere after meeting, where is this place?" The femme smiled and took his hand dragging him to a cave, "This is where. That way no one can see us. I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt for being here with me… Oh, if you are uncomfortable, you can get rid of your armor. It won't bother m~!"

She was cut up when she felt his lip plates press against her's. A series of thuds were heard before she felt him tugging at her armor plating.

With a small cycle of her vest she stepped back and her armor dropped before she stepped back up to Starscream. "You remind me a of human femme dancer… just with more curves…" his words and voice sent chills down her spine. "Is…is that a good thing?"

A purr was the answer she got before his lip plates were once more against hers in a rough kiss. Her arm wrapped tightly around his shoulders, which to her surprise where far narrower that she would have thought but still wide enough to support his arms and lead down into a broad chest, narrow hips and then his legs. They worked like her with one joint at the knee with his armor off.

His claw like hands seemed in their own way less deadly, but she k new that he could still easily kill her should he choose to do so.

_It's poetry carved in flesh  
It's beautiful hell with us  
To the deadliest sin we confess  
(Tears of joy fill our eyes)  
We are saved when disfigured saints  
Cry out their prophecies of doom_

With a small whimper the femme arced against Starscream as his talons fan down her back, sending small charges through her system. "Star…" he hissed at the name and dropped her to the floor before laying over her, pinning her to the ground. Her arms wrapped tightly around his form as he pressed against her, her lips traveling down her neck before resting and nipping at her chassis. His hands resting on her hips.

A shiver ran down her spine as she clung to him loving how he was making her feel. She felt like something was a bit off with the mech who captured her spark, but she was unable to pinpoint what it was.__

My heart's a graveyard, baby  
And to evil we make love  
On our passion's killing floor  
In my arms, you won't sleep safely  
And of lust we are reborn  
On our passion's killing floor

She gasped in shock and pleasure as she felt one of his talons slide up and press into her interfacing port. Her arms tightened around him and her frame shook. She could feel his smile against her chest as he moved up her frame once more, taking her lips in a hard kiss.

His glossa forced its way past her lips and into her mouth, where it teased her own into pressing back, in a way it turned onto a small battle. Unable to help it small whimpers kept falling past her lips and she clung to her mech, her now lover.

"Starscrea… will you be mine?" he purred and looked at her almost leeringly. "I'd love to."

_At the first kiss  
the seeds of hatred are sewn  
Back into darkness we flee  
(To tear our hearts out)  
We are saved where all fates fail  
Alive inside of our tomb_

She felt something was wrong when he kissed her again, it seemed to sweet for her, she didn't like it. She wanted her fueled love, not a sappy mech. Then again who was she to complain? She finally got the mech she was in love with for her own.

_My heart's a graveyard, baby  
And to evil we make love  
On our passion's killing floor  
In my arms, you won't sleep safely  
And of lust we are reborn  
On our passion's killing floor_

Starscream murmured softly, as well as spoke words she didn't understand. '_Must be Cybertronian…._' It was a language she never could learn, but she heard similar patters from him as she did from her mech creator when he spoke with love to her femme creator; thus she pushed it from her mind.

A cry of pain passed her lips as Starscream gave a roar and thrust in to her body, his chassis opening showing his spark. Panting hard she bid her's to open as well and he leaned down taking her lips in a soft kiss. The gentleness faded when small streams of light from both their sparks touched. His eyes flashed dark red and he began to almost tear at her body as he moved within her.

_My heart's a graveyard, baby  
And to evil we make love  
On our passion's killing floor  
In my arms, you won't sleep safely  
And of lust we are reborn  
On our passion's killing floor_

This was the passion she was looking for Starscream. The young femme let out a cry of passion as her lover ravaged her form. Her hand kept running along his spinal strut, drawing a rumble from his engines. __

(My heart's a graveyard, baby)  
My heart's a graveyard, baby  
On our passion's killing floor

She arced up in his arms as her overload got closer and closer them. Finally his spark came out and merged with hers; at it was at that very same moment she felt her whole world fall apart.

_(In my arms, you won't sleep safely)  
And to evil we make love  
On our passion's killing floor_

It wasn't her name he called just as he went into overload and fell off of her collapsing and going into a deep recharge. It was her Femme Creators.

_Forever more. . ._

"BattleStar…."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**_So what do you think? This will be like a sequel to another story of mine. Most likely not that hard to figure out which one right?_**

**_Let me know if you like it, if not I'm not going to bother writing a second chapter to it._**

**_Also note: I don't own the awesome dong either!_**


	2. Help of the Enemy

**_Chapter Two: Help of the Enemy_**

Aqua pulled away for mech recharging mech, her form shaking with pain as he spark began to short circuit itself. Faster than she thought possible she put her armor back on and took off running. It wasn't her that her sparkmate was in love or cared for, it was her mother. That hurt her worse than anything.

'_Time for me to disappear…_' with a quick jump onto the road she jumped into her alt form, a sleek aqua coloured corvette z06* and speed down the open highway. With a small sob she activated her holoform. Aqua knew that if anyone from Mya's past were to see her, she would be in trouble. She remembered everything from her human life, before she was placed into the sparkling's body.

It took her days to get across the country; to the place she died. The home had been remade but no one would buy it. With a few minutes of hacking she bought the home back and parked in the garage.

The house was just as it had been before, but for the fact that nothing was in it. She went once more into hacking mode and moved all the money from her old accounts into an account under the name of Maya Blue. With a nod she went back out and straight to a store.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

It was harder getting the things home that she thought but in the end she was able to brings get four king size mattresses and fit them into her old bedroom, glad that the ceiling was so high, she could sit up without hitting her head. She also bought a sewing machine and a20 sets of sheets, four of each to fit together for her large bed.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

It took awhile for her to finish everything she needed to finish before she was able to actually able to get her bipedal form into her room. She took off most of one wall and replaced it with a large garage like door. No one saw her work because there were no houses around for a few miles in any direction.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Finally she was in her room laying down, and felt a tug on her bond which she quickly closed off. She wanted nothing to do with the mech how broke her spark. She would live alone. She even got rid of her Autobot symbol, well moved it that is. No one could see it in either of her forms, but the holoform. That was one thing she was unwilling to change. The tattoo she had with her true name and alliance was still on the front of her right hip.**

She didn't know how long she could hide for, but she was about to have another painful reminder of that night thrown in her face.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Mya had been away from her family for 5 months. It was a hard time for her. It was just after the first month she had been by herself when she ran a diagnostic test on her systems. It was then she found of she was carrying. It broke her spark even more.

She was running out of time to get help. She had a few days before she sparkling was going to be born form her frame, and that scared her. She was in a store buying more cloth when a pain ripped through her body. Gasping she leaned against a wall before dropping everything she had and stumbling out of the store.

Not once did she notice the cop car she followed her home.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

She just made it to her home before shifting into her bipedal form when she felt her sparkling chamber crack to allow the sparkling to be born. But then she felt something catch; the sparkling wasn't able to get free of her body.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Red eyes flashed in the dark as they followed the femme to her place of residence. He heard and sensed her distress signal when she first went staggering out of the store. Quickly transforming he ran to the back of the home and found the femme laying on her back her hand clutching at her chest. Her optics spotted him and she held a hand out crying for help.

"Barricade!" he was a bit shocked she knew his name but he went over to her and knelt by her, "Please help me… sparkling… stuck…" she was unable to say more but he understood and went to work prying her chest plates open and snarled in frustration.

"Who is the mech creator?" he was mad, the femme would possibly die if he was unable to remove the sparkling quickly enough. "I know it must be a flyer to who is it?"

"Star…" she sobbed, face twisted in pain. "Screamer?" he hoped that wasn't how she meant.

"Don't call him that!" well that's who it was then. She screamed and arced up when the sparklings wing brushed against her spark sharply. "Cade please don't let them die…" that made the mech freeze. "T-them?"

He knew his time was limited then and he looked at the femme below him, "Go into recharge, it will make things easier for all of us."Aqua did as he said, but after she slipped off, he locked her systems. She didn't need to fee what he was about to do.

He pulled Frenzy out and hand him help cut the wire the sparklings wings had been attached to. That took longer than either of them wouldn't liked. They were running out of time, and if they didn't pick up the pace, the other sparkling wouldn't last.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**_Ok so I know I said I wouldn't continue without reviews but I really had a plot bunny biting my heels about writing more, so here it is. ^^;;_**

**_The only thing that is different from the second pic is that it is supposed to be an aqua colour, not black and white._**

* http : / / farm4 .static .flickr .com/3245/3096221560_78733674d0 .jpg

** http : / / i1053 .photobucket .com/albums/s478/DesignationPhoenix/Protect .jpg?t=1334515330


	3. Little Seekers

**_Chapter Three: Little Seekers_**

It seemed like an eternity before Cade was able to pull the sparkling from its mothers hold. Gently as possible he placed the little one on the bed and went about digging deeper into the hold to free the other sparkling which was trapped. Frenzy was a great asset because he was able to go into the hold and leave the sparkling out. It was scary for `Cade and Frenzy.

Once the sparkling was out they found her spark was flicking. The first of the two was sleeping, her small wings tucking against her back, while the second, a small mech, looked around with wide green optics at the world around him.

Barricade put him down by his twin sister and went about doing repairs on the femme's wiring. '_Barricade we must find some better help than this…. this is an emergency. The femme can't take that much more damage in the future, no matter how small…_' Frenzy sent the message to Barricade thought their comm. link. Cade let his joints hiss before nodding.

"I know this Frenzy, but we can't move her. We'll just have to do our best…" And their best they did. They fixed all the damaged wires and then slipped themselves into a small recharge.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

_~[OS:/d4756/:System Reports: Internal Damage- Fixed]~  
~[OS:/d3756/:Energon Levels: Full- Replenished less than 1 hour Ago]~  
~[OS:/d4776/:… Systems Fully Operational]~_

Aqua places a hand over her optics with a soft groan. She froze when her sensors went off and she heard a gravelly voice speak, "I know you are awake Femme… you need to tend to your sparklings. They need to bond with you and feed." Body groaning, she pushed herself up against the wall.

Before her were two small seekers, a little mech and femme. The femme looked up at her femme creator with one red, and one blue optic, while her brother had the same eye tone but on different sides. "I think I shall call you Razorwing my son. And you my daughter shall be called Nitrostar."

With slightly shaking hands she picked them up and willed her chest plates to open, allowing them to crawl into her sparkling-hold. She felt them reach out, like she did to her father so many years ago and bond with her. She sent all her love for them through the bond and was given a wave of it back.

"Thank you Barricade. I know I would have lost them if not for you and Frenzy's help." The mech just shrugged; she guessed it was his way of saying 'You're Welcome'. "Well my little ones… I guess I have to take you home now… Don't I?" Aqua knew that this would be the hardest trip she would ever make.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

It was a full month before she was well enough to leave, but it has been two weeks since Barricade had been called in bay Starscream.

"Come one little ones… I'm taking you home." Razorwing, who she called Razor for short, and Nitrostar, whom she just called Star most of the time, waved their arms about watching as their femme creator transformer into her alt mode, holoform stepping out and placing them in the backseat which was shifted into a bed for them. "There we are. Sleep my sweetsparks… This will be a long journey, for all of us."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The first part of their journey went by with little incident, but Aqua had to stop to feed them once a day. It must have been five days into their journey when they ran into the real trouble.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Aqua had her windows down, letting the air brush over her, happy as could be. That is until she heard a far too loud engine roaring. Eyes widening she did a scan of the area, finding that Blackout was on her tail. Crusing she picked up her speed, weaving in and out of traffic.

_~:Autobots come in! I repeat! Come in! Neutral AquaSpark requesting protection for self and to other. Threat- Blackout. Unable to defend:~ _She felt shock from a long closed bond flood open. '_AQUA?!_' She sighed, "Yes Papa. I'm here, but please I need hel…"

**_"Die Autobot Scum!_**_" _Aqua swerved as blackout sent a round of bullets to her armor. In the back seat she heard frightened shriek, she knew those over the communication lines could as well, "It will be ok sweetsparks, help's coming… Please hurry Papa…"

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Back at the base everyone was told the situation had gone from Level 4 to a Level 8. To attack a femme in itself was against their laws, but to attack a femme with a sparkling meant death if caught.

Ratchet made Battlestar stay behind but putting her into a sleep mode. He knew there would be hell to pay, but for the time being, he'd deal with it.

"Autobots! Roll Out! We must be Air-Dropped to our destination to get there in time. ETA 25 minutes!" Optimus's voice cut through the chaos as he, Ratchet, and Ironhide were loaded up onto the plane.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Prime." Ironhide opened a private link to his commander. "_Why now? Why didn't she come back when she found she was carrying…"_

_"I don't know the answer Ironhide, but we can only trust in her judgments on the matter."_ Optimus would have said more but Lennox's voice was heard over the radio, "Ok, guys, they are in sight and rolling in fast…" the cargo hold doors opened and each of the mech leapt to the ground, they were determined to save their family.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**Not the longest, but not the shortest right? I'm working on the next chapter of _Bee Has a Twin_.**

**Later!**

**Phoenix~**


End file.
